Heat
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: Carly never imagined loving a girl, especially not a girl who was her best friend! But she can't seem to control herself and things are getting dangerously hot...


**ately, I've been reading a lot of Cam stories (all in the M section), and somehow I got the nerve to write this. I think I'm possessed by a perverted ghost or something xD. Anyway, this story involves some f/f, so be warned!**

**Summary: Carly never imagined loving a girl, especially not a girl who was her best friend! But she can't seem to control herself, and things are getting dangerously hot...**

**...**

Her arms are locked tightly around the blonde's waist, their lips pressed against each other while low moans make themselves known. She runs her fingers through her lover's hair and gentle kisses are trailed down her neck. She gasps and smiles.

"Sam..." she moans, feeling a soft touch make contact with her chest.

Sam giggles, sounding nothing like the girl the brunette knew, but it turns her on and she feverishly kisses the blue-eyed girl again.

She's lying on her back now, her clothing suddenly gone and Sam's head between her legs. Elicit sparks of pleasure are rushing through her nerves, the blonde's tongue flicking mercilessly at her pleasure center. Her back arches and she whimpers. The muscles in the pit of her stomach are already contracting tighter and tighter and her fingers grip the sheets beneath her, her head turning from side to side. She can feel it coming on and she shivers. Her mouth opens to cry out Sam's name...

She wakes suddenly in her empty bed, the darkness taking her by surprise. What just happened? A moment ago she was with Sam, along with tangled limbs and sheets, hot kisses, and...and...

The dampness surfacing in her lower region says it all. It was a dream. A wonderful dream that had been recurring for a few weeks now. Of course, she never said anything to her friends, this was private. But every time she looks at Sam it all comes rushing back, like a kick to the stomach. Damn it all, she couldn't help it! It's just too much for her to see what she couldn't have but oh, so badly wanted. Like Freddie wanting her.

_No, Carly, stop it! _she thinks to herself. _Bad Carly!_

But she can't ignore that wetness that insists on torturing her. It feels undeniable now, she wants Sam. And she thinks she knows just how to get her.

**...**

The next day Carly is leaned up against her locker, fighting to keep her eyes open. The dream kept her up all night, damp and anxious for Sam's touch. Her own fingers just weren't the same as what she imagined. It burns deep in her, like a small fire waiting to be fed gasoline. She yawns and moans quietly. There's the sound of someone clearing their throat and Carly's eyes open instantly. Freddie is standing beside her, a puzzled look on his face.

"Um, Carly?" he says.

"Hmm?" Carly mutters tiredly.

"You okay?"

Carly stands up from the lockers and yawns. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it." Freddie lays his hands on Carly's forehead.

"I said I'm fine!" Carly suddenly snaps, pushing his hand away. She looks in his eyes, seeing she has hurt him, and immediately feels bad. "Freddie, I'm sorry. I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"It's cool." Freddie says just as Sam approaches.

"Hey, Carly-girl." Sam says with a smile, then looks at Freddie. "Nub."

Sam is in a black short sleeve cleavage bearing top that seems a little too tight in that sense, a pair of blue jeans that hug her hips perfectly, and red Converse sneakers. Carly swallows and forces her eyes upward.

"What's up?" Carly asks, trying to disguise the trembling tone in her voice.

"You sick, kid?" Sam says, taking a long look at Carly.

Carly blushes slightly, but replies, "Just didn't get enough sleep." _Because of you. _she adds silently.

"Anyway," Freddie says. "I was wondering what we're gonna do tonight for rehearsal."

"I have plans." Carly says quickly.

Sam and Freddie look at each other, then back at Carly.

"Plans?" Freddie questions, raising an eyebrow.

"With who?" Sam adds on.

_Damn it!_ Carly scolds herself. "I wanted to see if you wanted to sleep over today after school." she says to Sam.

"Uh, sure." Sam responds. "Any specific reason?"

Carly shook her head. "Just casual girl time."

Sam nods in approval.

"What about me? What about rehearsal?" Freddie says.

"Aw, stuff it Benson." Sam says with a wave of her hand.

"Tomorrow." Carly tells him.

Just then, the school bell rings. "Later." Carly says, and leaves for her homeroom with a smile. Tonight was going to be flawless.

**...**

**Part 3 in the works! Until next time! **


End file.
